1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a side structure of a vehicle body.
2. Related Art
In publicly-known structures for a side surface of vehicle body, a door striker is provided for the sidewall of the vehicle body (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In Patent Literature 1, a door striker is provided on the vehicle body outer side of an outer panel, which constitutes the sidewall of a vehicle body. Moreover, a reinforcement member is provided on the vehicle body inner side of the outer panel, and the door striker is fastened together to the reinforcement member with the outer panel interposed therebetween.